Replaceable media spindle devices are commonly used to deliver media (e.g., paper, adhesive labels supported by a releasable liner, and the like) to printing devices (e.g., ink-delivering printers, laser printers, and the like). Such spindle devices typically include a spindle that rotatably supports a media roll, and the media roll rotates relative to the printing device to unwind the roll and thereby deliver the media to the printing device. Next to each axial end of the media roll, the spindle typically supports a guide member that extends radially outwardly from the spindle. As the media roll rotates, media that is unwound from the roll engages the guide members, and the guide members thereby accurately guide the media toward the printing device. Without such guidance, print quality could suffer or media jams could occur.
Unfortunately, previous media spindle devices typically have one or more disadvantages. For example, the guide members are axially separated by a uniform distance for a specific type of spindle device. As such, a specific type of spindle device can only accommodate a media roll having a specific axial width. Manufacturers thus create many types of spindle devices that are each appropriate for a media roll having a specific width. Unfortunately, each type of spindle device may require different tooling (e.g., molding dies for forming spindles), which significantly increases manufacturing costs. Moreover, potential assembly and inventory confusion may occur if, besides having different widths, the different types of spindle devices otherwise have a similar appearance (e.g., are the same color, use guide members of similar sizes, or the like).
As another example, some media spindle devices are reloadable by a printing device user after the initial media roll is exhausted. In some cases, this functionality is provided by detachably connecting the guide members to the spindle. However, providing this functionality may be detrimental because it permits loading incompatible media types that could damage the printing device.
Thus, it would be desirable to have an improved media spindle that overcomes one or more of the above drawbacks.